


Oh...

by XoXaesthetics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXaesthetics/pseuds/XoXaesthetics
Summary: The gaang pull a truth potion on zuko guess what happens next... :o
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a day or two after the western air temple episode hope you enjoy! :D

“Guys guys!” Yelled sokka “what is it Snoozles?” Everybody looked up from what they were doing Aang and Toph were practicing earthbending and katara was cooking dinner. “Me and Teo were making Some stuff like potions and made a truth potion and it works we tested it out multiple times now we can test it on jerkbender and see if its a trap or not!” “I don’t know if we should do that So-“ muttered aang but got interrupted with katara saying (screaming) “yes YES let’s do it we can do it with his water in his canteen he won’t notice...

“Hey Aang sorry to bother you but do you know where mine water canteen is by any chance?” Asked Zuko “Its by the fountain I think” replied Aang “Okay thanks” after that Zuk went by the fountain and drank some water not knowing the truth potion is in it the gaang Was anxiously.

“Hm tastes weir-“ zuko said but then was stopped when his pupils turned green “Okay the potion should work for 5 to 10 zuko will not remember it tho” said Sokka “Okay now Zuko were you telling the truth earlier about wanting to join us?”asked Katara angrily already looking like she knew the answer then Zuko responded emotionlessly “Yes I generally wanted to join you” everybody was shocked at his answer then sokka came and asked “Oh uhm do you feel sorry for what you did?” Asked Sokka “yes” responded Zuko “h-how did you get your scar?” Stuttered aang looking very guilty “once when u was thirteen I wanted to go in this war meeting so mine uncle let me in as soon as I promised not to speak out I promised but when a general suggested to lead a bunch of new recruits to they’re death as bait I spoke out against it and by that was challenged to a agni kai a fire dual I accepted thinking it was the general but I misunderstood it wasn’t the general it was mine father I begged him for forgiveness but he burned half of mine face and said I could return if I found the avatar” zuko answered still emotionless and with green pupils “do you hate yourself?” asked Toph nervously ‘yes’ Answered Zuko then his pupils went gold again...

“ Ow What happened” muttered Zuko to see the gaang all with tears in their eyes “ I’m sorry did I do something wrong I can just g-“ zuko was cut of with the whole gaang pulling him in a hug and for once he didn’t feel about worrying this felt safe this felt like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed dis this is a oneshot so there will come no part 2 so sorry feel free to use this idea just credit me :D bai!


End file.
